


Through Bright Blue Eyes

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Snippets, Ideas & Oneshots [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy days, Enemies, First Day of School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Generation Swap, Hatred, I Wonder If You'll Notice..., Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto doesn't like Sakura, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Genin, Pre-Genin Era, They're Toddler buddies, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, first days, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Namikaze Naruto had never met his grandparents. Both his mother and his father became orphans at some point in their life, and that fact made him appreciate having his parents. He loved them from the bottom of his heart.He saw the world through rose-tinted bright blue eyes.So he couldn’t understand when the little girl next to him told him she hated her parents.





	Through Bright Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by the film where Sakura says Naruto doesn't understand because he doesn't have parents. I'm fairly sure that's not completely canon, but some people blew up about it, and that's where this plot bunny came from.
> 
> I wonder if you'll notice...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the start of my latest series.

It was a good morning.

The birds were chirping cheerfully, and his mother was making him breakfast. He couldn’t really imagine what life would be like without either of his parents – even if his father was busy with Hokage duties for large periods of time. He loved his parents from the bottom of his heart, even if they scolded him and told him off on occasion. It was because they loved him, and he understood that. Still, it didn’t stop him from pulling pranks or just generally causing chaos in the village. In fact, he was fairly sure his mother was very approving of some of his stunts, even if they caused his father headaches and more stuff called _paperwork. _Apparently that was the bane of his father’s existence. Naruto prayed he never had to deal with it, since it gave his papa nightmares on occasion.

_He’d been woken up in the night more than once by a cry of, “Not the paperwork!” _Naruto giggled, racing out of his room, blanching as he spotted the time. His father was a bit silly at times, but his mother loved him for it, and so did he. Still, he sorely wished he had his father’s Hirashin abilities at that moment of time, because he was late. Late for his very first day of the academy, and that was never a good thing to be. Especially when his dad was the Hokage. He was supposed to be setting an example for his classmates.

He swiped a piece of buttered toast off the table, racing out the door, ignoring his mother’s shouts for him to come back and eat a decent meal. There were other things he needed to be doing – like getting to the academy on time, and he could eat his breakfast on the way.

He raced into class at the last second possible, earning a stern glare from their sensei – a newbie named Umino Iruka. Still, he’d made it by the skin of his teeth before attendance had been called. He was just glad Sasuke had saved him a seat between him and a pink-haired girl. _Probably glared everyone else away, _Naruto thought, a goofy grin pulling at his lips as he jumped over the desk and sat down.

“You’re late, dobe,” Sasuke grunted.

He chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “My alarm didn’t go off, and—” Naruto froze. “Shoot, I forgot my lunch.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I suppose you can share mine,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry about it for now. Class is beginning.”

“Sweet!”

There was no point in getting his hopes up though, it seemed, since there first lesson wasn’t anything remotely interesting. Nothing on super awesome jutsu or how to deconstruct the Hirashin – something his father was adamant on keeping away from his grubby paws at all costs. _Well, until he reached chunin at least. _He pouted at the memory. Sighing, he sat back, eyeing Sasuke and the strange girl on his other side.

They were introducing themselves to their desk mates, since the seats they’d chosen would be the ones they’d be staying in for the year.

Curious, Naruto glanced over at the girl he didn’t know. She had pink-hair, blank green eyes, cute little bow-shaped lips, and she’d probably be the kind of girl he’d love to talk to had it not been for the strange mood surrounding her. _She seemed really snooty and distant, and Naruto didn’t like that one bit. It was nothing like how Sasuke had been when they’d first met… though they had been toddlers at the time._

“Um, how should we do this?” Naruto tilted his head. “Uh, well, as Sasuke-teme already knows, I’m Namikaze Naruto, future Hokage in the making—”

Sasuke snorted. “As if, dobe.”

Naruto glared, continuing on stubbornly. “My father’s the Hokage, and my mum’s a super awesome kunoichi… and she cooks really nice food! I love them both. They’re the best!” Naruto grinned, turning to look at the pink-haired girl sitting next to him. “You’re the next one to go on our row, OK?”

Her brow wrinkled, her words coming out hesitant. “I’m Haruno Sakura… But… I don’t like my parents. I don’t want to talk about them – I… I hate them.”

Naruto blinked, shuffling away from her slightly. _How could she say that? Sure, there were times when he’d been annoyed by his parents, but he’d never hated them. They loved him no matter what – how could he hate them? _“But they’re your parents!”

Blank green eyes stared into his shining blue ones. “And?”

“That’s mean,” he said, folding his arms, staring down at her as best he could, just like he remembered his dad doing to him when telling him off. “Your parents are the ones taking care of you – they love you.”

Sakura looked away, staring determinedly at the ground, and Naruto carried on. _He’d make her see reason, _he decided. As his mother said, sometimes meddling was necessary. He was going to be an awesome shinobi, and he was gonna save a lot of people. He’d start with the girl next to him, even if he didn’t particularly like her. _She just didn’t know how lucky she was to have two living parents to take care of her. _He frowned. _He’d visited the orphanages with his father, and the kids there would’ve been grateful to have parents to take care of them._

“Whatever misunderstanding you had you gotta apologise,” he said. “Parents want what’s best for us, even if it doesn’t look like it all the time.” He grinned widely, looking over at Sasuke as Sakura stared at the ground contemplatively. _She was thinking over what he said. _“How was that?” he whispered, nudging Sasuke, smiling brightly.

Sasuke sighed, looking far older than his six years in that instant. _He had the grumpy Uchiha face on, _Naruto mused. “You sounded a bit like an adult, I suppose, though you’re still an idiot, dobe,” he said, staring at the front of the room.

“Teme,” Naruto muttered, sparing a glance back at Sakura. “But until you say you love your parents, I can’t be friends with you,” he said matter-of-factly, folding his arms, noting her falling expression before he opened his mouth again. “So maybe tomorrow?” He grinned yet again, turning back to the front of room.

He’d make it a good day, despite this upset.

He was still smiling several hours later when his first day at the academy was over and they’d been dismissed. Humming to himself, he headed towards the gate, blinking as he spotted a pair of jade green eyes so similar to his new classmates, and the niggling urge to meddle rose in all its fury. He’d always been a bit impulsive, so rather than walking by, he stopped.

“Hey, mister!” He stared up at the tall brown-haired man. “Are you Sakura-san’s dad?”

The man blinked, a kind smile breaking out across his face. “Yes, that’s right… are you friends with my little girl?” he asked, and Naruto’s lips turned down.

“Nah. Can’t be friends with someone who hates their parents,” he said, watching as the man frowned. “Hope you can work things out with your daughter, mister!” he called, running away, waving over his shoulder. That was his good deed done for the day, and he’d keep doing them. He wanted to be Hokage, because he wanted to be a strong shinobi, and he wanted to help as many people as he could – even if he didn’t like the people in question, because a good Hokage took care of everybody in the village. He wasn’t just going to be the Hokage’s son forever.

He went home smiling, and he woke the next day with the exact same amount of enthusiasm he’d had the day before. He really liked the academy, and he had proof his meddling wasn’t in vain. It had worked, and the feeling of satisfaction it gave him made him feel floaty for the rest of the day.

He knew it had worked too because Sakura came in smiling that day, and she soon said the words he’d been waiting to hear since he’d began his meddling.

“I really love my parents!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're reading this, I highly suggest you read the rest of the series I have planned - another oneshot followed by a slightly longer fic based in this world.
> 
> Kakashi's generation and Hashirama's have been swapped - that's what the generation swap tag is for, though it doesn't really come in to play in this fic. So, I hope you stick around...


End file.
